Sex, Lies and Videotapes
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: Cheating is a difficult thing to define, especially if you live in different area codes. But sleeping with someone, videotaping it and sending it to your girlfriend. Thats cheating. Troy Bolton did just that to Gabriella Montez. TroyellaTroypay CoWritten
1. Trailer

**A/n SOMEONE STOP ME!! Seriously if you know me personally or want to do it via the net whack me on the head and tell me to stop writing stories!! I mean GOSH! Im gonna write as much as I can this week but it'll take a while to type up so...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**Waning agenda **

**Trailer**

**Bold is voiceover. **Regular is dialogue. _Italics are actions._

--

**When you meet someone for the first time you feel a spark**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella at the ski-lodge singing_

_Flashes to them watching the fireworks together_

**A spark that you feel will never fade**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella laughing on new years day_

_We see Troy and Gabriella leaning closer to each other_

**You might even try a long distance relationship**

_Shows Troy in his dorm a video camera in front of him_

"Dude what are you doing?"

"Sending Gabi a message"

_Flashes to Gabi and Troy on the phone, Gabi looking exhausted_

**But you're not supposed to cheat**

_Shows Troy talking to Sharpay his hands on her thigh_

_Flashes to Sharpay and Troy kissing_

**Or video tape it**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy on a bed, Troy undressing Sharpay hurriedly_

_We see a camera in the corner of the room, the red light blinking_

**And you definitely can't send it to her**

"Hey Chad when that's finished recording send it out."

_Shows Chad putting a tape in an envelope_

_Flashes to him posting it_

**Now he'll do anything to get it back**

_Shows Gabriella checking her mail, picking up a package with curiosity _

_Flashes to Troy a look of anger on his face._

"YOU SENT THAT!"

"YOU TAPED THAT? DUDE!"

**Even travel across America**

_Shows Troy, Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason piling into a car_

"Dude if we get that tape back we are so watching it"

"Sharpay is HOT!"

**4 days before exams**

_Shows Troy with a book on his lap_

_Flashes to Sharpay entering his room, shutting his book slowly_

"Want me to make revision more interesting?"

_Flashes to Sharpay and Troy making out_

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy writing to Gabriella_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay climbing into her own car_

"Stupid fucking idiot"

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella crying, a tape in her hands_

**Corbin Bleu**

_Shows Chad talking to a policeman_

"Dude, you're holding up history"

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan glaring at Troy_

"You can't use my sister like this"

**Chris Warren Jnr**

_Shows Zeke walking out of a B&B_

"I baked these fresh this morning"

**And Ryne Sanborn**

_Shows Jason shooting some hoops_

**Waning Agenda**

* * *

**A/n I don't know about the name of this fic…anyone got any better suggestions. I watched Road Trip the other night and couldn't resist. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Knick-Knack-15's AN: **_**Wow**_**, who knew collaborating could be so much fun? Well, here's chapter one, I know I had a blast working on it. Gah! **

**XBeautifulbabe405X's A/N: hehe why thank you, I had fun too, this is short but it's just so you know we are alive :P If you're wondering I wrote the first half Knick-Knack wrote the last bit. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Waning Agenda**

**Chapter 1**

"You'll call every day?"

"Everyday"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Gabriella Montez jumped into Troy's arms, tears beginning to flow from her face as her mother honked her car horn loudly. Troy pulled away, a few tears trickling from his cheek as well. They had been dating for almost 3 years now and they were both devastated that they weren't going to be together anymore. Gabriella leaned into Troy's body their lips touching in a sweet and tender kiss.

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

Troy grinned down at his girlfriend, her long brown hair hanging low over her face as his vision clouded of the time he first met her.

_Flashback_

_Troy leaned against the wall as the New Years party continued to 'groove'; looking around mindlessly he shoved his hands into his pockets. Suddenly a light burst onto his face almost blinding him as he felt hands all around him pushing him up towards the stage. _

"_No guys I can't sing. GUYS!"_

_As his feet hit the stage, a wave of panic rushed across his body, flinching he turned to the girl next to him, a small brunette clothed in a blue attire. _She's hot. _Staring up at the TV screen he watched as the words 'start of something new' rolled across the screen. _Well why not.

**Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

_Sighing, Troy turned to leave the stage his eyes downcast until…_

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart**

**To all the possibilities **

**Oo**

_Troy leant back to the microphone, looking into the mysterious girl's eyes before continuing with the chorus, his voice matching in perfect harmony with hers. _

**This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right, to be here with you (oh)**

**And now looking you eyes, I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new **

_The couple continued to sing, each throwing their hearts on the line as they belted out each chorus, their hands linking at various points as electricity surged around there bodies. As the song came to the end the youngsters looked into each others eyes, brown meeting blue as a feeling so strong erupted in Troy's heart. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(A/N I've skipped the movie bits, we know what happens :P)_

_Troy looked over at the girl on the couch. Gabriella Montez he learned later, she was moving to New Mexico this year and Troy was so happy that they would be attending the same school. _

"_Troy this has been one of the best nights of my life"_

_Troy turned to the girl leaning against his chest, her eyes boring down into his soul._

"_I know, and only one thing could make it better"_

_Gabriella's eyebrows knotted together in confusion, as she stared at Troy Bolton._

"_What do you-"_

_Gabriella stopped as she felt someone's soft, sweet lips on hers his tongue gently caressing hers as she became lost in the kiss, her eyes super glued shut and her mouth on auto-pilot. After a good 30 seconds, Troy pulled his mouth away, Gabriella's eyes fluttering open slowly as there foreheads stayed connected against each other._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_End flashback_

He looked back into her eyes, smiling one last time before she turned to her mother's car blowing him one last kiss before climbing slowly into the back seat.

Troy painfully watched as the rear of her mother's car dwindled into nothing but the end of the road. He knew it would be difficult to stretch their relationship from North Carolina to California, but if anyone could make it, it was the two of them. He instantly remembered the good times, when he and Gabriella stood as an example to the rest of their peers. They were the sole example of firm relationships.

But what would happen now that she was gone? Troy could already see East High returning to what it used to be. Tight, exclusive circles, an endless number of cliques... Gabriella was somehow East High's antidrug, and without her, the school was back at square one.

But most importantly, what was going to happen to _Troy? _Would he give into temptation? Find some other girl to...

Troy instantly shook that thought from his mind. Finding another girl was completely and utterly wrong to an extreme extent. Gabriella was the girl he wanted. The girl he _needed_. She was gone, but she wasn't _gone_. Their relationship still remained.

And so did the question of _what was he going to do with himself?_

* * *

**Kinick-Knack-15's AN: Like I ALWAYS say. THIS. IS. GOING. TO. BE. SO. MUCH. FUNNNN.**

**XBeautifulbabe405X's AN: Does she always say that:P Well review, I am doing this Chap's weeks reply's Knick-Knack is doing next Chap's ok then see ya on the flip side :S Oh i am changing the name but not yet but my next update it will be changed so uh now you know :D**

**Review Reply's**

**HSMlover4ever: Glad you like it :D I don't know about the ending yet, me and Knick will have words :P**

**mylifeismine: Ha-ha took a lil longer but here it is :D It may be Troyella but it WILL have both so keep reading, there's just no deffo ending yet**

**xamyxjx: hehe here is chap 1 hope u like :D with Knick's help i should be able to update a little quicker.**

**smi1e: Hey! Well your other title idea is on my list so that may become the new title, watch out :P**

**knick-knack-15: Ha-ha hey co-writer there is no point replying to this really nt only cause you're writing this but also because you only said one word:P but HELL YES ROADTRIP!**

**HappyFrog: HAHA yup keep a reading, it's not certain yet which pairing it will end as but it WILL have both pairings so theres a little for everyone :D**

**Chel08: hey! you're title is also on my short list so watch out for the next chap it may be the title :P keep reading**

**Shoelace22: Glad you think so**

**corbinbleuis4evasexc: Thanks :D**

**Unlove You: ha-ha i thort it was about time for a naughty story :D Keep reading**

**Barika: hehe thanks**

**underwrongillusionsz: haha thanks hope you liked this chap**

**x-Rose-Tyler-x: hey! haha i have a few Troyella's reading this :D Troyella is growing on me so it may end that way i dunno**

**AshelyZac4life: Glad you liked :D**

**X0x-JaYn3-x0X.-2-94xx: Lol sorry yes i can be a lazy shit but itss here now :P so in an answer. THE STORY'S FUCKING HERE ;P xx**

**xpinkdiamondx: Tnx xx**

**A/N Well cheer's everyone send us your idea's and tell us the pairing you want xx Oh and for my (Bb405) new story i need ANY insults you have, no matter how dity, rude, anything, it will be a Troypay and i just need harsh words :D leave them in a review or PM them to me haha **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sex, Lies and Videotapes **

**Chapter 2**

**XBeautifulbabe405X A/n: Lets be honest. I was Lazy for this chapter and do apologise well review us. Oh and the name has changed :D We now present, Sex, Lies and Videotapes :D**

* * *

Troy Bolton lurched upward in his seat at the surprising sound of his shuttle attendant announcing their stop. He rubbed his eyes, scraping away what was left of his dream, only remembering fireworks, a mind-blowing kiss, and certain girl that had stolen his heart.

College students rose from their seats and stretched as he did, peering out of their tinted windows to the campus that loomed before them. Their dreams. Their goals. Their futures. And as Troy threw his backpack over his shoulder and thought once more of what life would be like without Gabriella for four years, the strong urge to turn back around, go home, and scoop her into his arms overcame him.

"Oh... sorry." an apology and a giggle came from behind him. Anonymous hands found refuge around his waist as the line of people in the bus aisle slowly shifted. These hands hovered dangerously close to the waistline of his jeans, which were already hanging low. Troy glanced over his shoulder only to see a seductive smile. She was just another college girl. Just another _forward _college girl. Knowing that the girls that prowled his new home were comfortable enough to grope him scared Troy in extreme ways.

He would try his hardest, but he would never be able to trust himself alone with such temptation.

"No problem." Troy muttered, willing this girl to get her burning hands off of his body. _Youhaveagirlfriendyouhaveagirlfriendyouhaveagirlfriend_... the same thought scrolled through his mind as he stepped off the bus, taking in the new air of the University of North Carolina.

_You can do this. _He told himself, each word playing out as an encouraging step toward his dorm.

_You can do this. _He recited, choking on the heavy smell of socks, sweat, and Full Throttle that was the boys' dorm.

_You can do this. _He thought, remembering Gabriella, remembering his reason for leaving her, remembering that he had left a chocolate bar in his backpack that was probably melted by now...

He burst through the door to his new room, a large cardboard box grasped firmly in his hands as his eyes glanced around the almost bare room. His eyes caught the heavy selection of cardboard boxes in the corner laid upon what he noticed to be the nicest of the 4 beds. He looked at the posters that had been scattered around the wall, each seeming to be posters of models, their bodies twisted provocatively as they stared into the camera wearing very little clothing.

"Hey dude"

Troy spun upon hearing his name, a tall dark skinned man entering the room. Troy's eyes shot to his head were a large afro sat silently upon him, the urge to touch it tearing through Troy's body.

"I'm Chad, welcome to UNC the best years of your life"

Troy looked at him suspiciously his upfront nature taking him by surprise.

"Hi im Troy, Troy Bolton"

Chad grabbed onto his arm, shaking it fiercely as a large smile erupted to his face. Troy smiled back a part of him hoping Jason and Zeke would hurry, the though of being alone in a room with this strange new character was too much for Troy to handle.

Laughs that were far from masculine exploded outside of their door. A number of beautiful heads popped in, blondes, brunettes, and other assortments of girls exchanging hellos with Troy's ladies'-man-of-a-roommate. Troy cursed his dream school for having a majority of women.

This was his challenge. Something he would have to overcome if he was going to survive the four years.

Grinning Chad turned from the ladies, leaving them with a quick wink of his chocolate brown eyes as he went back to the small bathroom of to the left, a number of magazines in his hand.

"I don't even want to know" Troy muttered to himself, beginning to unpack his first box, pictures of Gabriella lay carefully among them. As he stared at each picture; the feminine beauty staring back at him. He wondered how long he could go without seeing her, how his heart would be able to cope. It was going to be at least 3 until he could drive down and see her. 3 months was far too long.

A large bang shook Troy from his thoughts as he looked up to the new but familiar face standing in the doorway.

"Zeke thank god!"The boy smiled a few boxes and a small bag of cookies resting in his hands.

"Troy my man! Jason was thrown in another dorm with some geeky kid Harvey or whatever"

A look of disappointment clouded Troy's face, trying to survive life here was going to be harder than he thought. Sharing a room with a ladies man and ladies magnet was going to lead to unbelievable temptation, he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to handle it. As Zeke placed his belongings on a bed, leaving the relatively small bed to there last roommate. All Troy could think was 'what had he gotten himself in for?'

Troy lay onto his bed, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling, that feeling of loneliness growing in the pit of his stomach.Ryan was it turns out an even bigger threat than Zeke, he had good fashion sense and shaggy blonde hair, already in the course of the day; this room had been inhabited by many a hot girl. Ryan wasn't what worried Troy most about there family however, it was his sister… Around him he could hear Zeke mumbling various recipes as he slept soundly underneath his sky blue covers, and Ryan counting off his hat collection, with each number a new story of the hat was revealed. While Chad continued to grunt and moan under his sheets. This is going to be an awfully long night. He shifted his weight to the side; his eyes coming to rest on a picture of Gabriella her large grin staring back at him as he felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes. I'm not going to cry, I'm going to be a man hell I've only been away from her for 3 days, but it's been 3 awfully long days, I miss her so much her smile, her laugh, her sweet lemon scent and her soft luscious kissable lips. Gabriella's a goddess in disguise; I really don't know what I'd do with out her. Laying his head back to the pillow he slowly let his eyes close tomorrow was his first day at a brand new school and he was determined to make a good impression.

* * *

**XBeautifulBabe405X A/n: I apologise again for my laziness with this chapter I kept writing other chapters but still review us. We love you…well I know I do :P**

**knick-knack-15 a/n: I love you too! And I also like Full Throttle. :D**

Review Reply's from Nikki :D

**ICan'tTakeMyEyesOffOfYou: **Okay. One, your username is probably the coolest thing I've ever heard. And Two, your review was awesome. Obviously, I've (nikki) never played netball in the hail before, but that sounds pretty hardcore if you ask me. 

**Barika: **

**gibbsabby4eva: **Unfortunately, (for you, I mean) I'm (nikki) co-writing this story with Bb405. But send us any ideas that you have! They're greatly appreciated! 

**sweet-virginia-sparks: **Thanks for the review! Who knows how it'll end up? Troyella? Troypay? It could be anything. You'll just have to read to find out... 

**ascii27: **Yeah, that kiss WAS pretty magical, wasn't it? Well, all credit goes to Pennia, since she wrote it, and thanks for the review! 

**Unlove You: **Hehe. You said 'sexylicious'. Thanks for the review, and with two people writing this story, it's going to be mindblowingly hottt. 

**Shoelace22: **Thanks for the review, and if I (nikki) wasn't so lazy, we would be updating muchh. Faster. Shame on me. 

**Kitty-Witty-Kate: **haha, LOVE your username. 

****

**evexl: **I (nikki) don't know if Pennia has anything in mind for the pairing, but as of now, it could be Troyella or Troypay, but it shouldn't matter, as long as the story is awesome! 

**youtubesmybff aka chelo8: **You? Yes, YOU need to update The Assistant. I (nikki) can't believe you left me hanging like that. April had BETTER not be Troy's personal assistant! 

**x-Rose Tyler-x: **Whether it be Troyella or Troypay (who knows what it's going to be) you're just going to have to stay tuned to seeee... 

**Dkd13: **That movie owns! Thanks for the review! 

**x J e l l y - B e a n x: **Gosh, everybody's got such cool usernames, I'm jealous! This is all my fault, if I (nikki) wasn't so frigging slow, we would be on chapter 23598247620496462 by now. Shame on me... AGAIN! But thanks for the review! 

******Forbiddenfiction: **I (nikki) have absolutely no clue what she has in store for those insults. You should PM her, but she DID say she doesn't care how rude they are. Thanks for the review! 

Awww Nikki don't feel bad its ALL good. Now of to the next chapter! Review us ! 


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: Heeeey. Nikki here. I suddenly feel terrible that Troy goes to UNC. I was just down there for a few days for basketball camp? Yeah, their food SUCKS.**

**A/n: I'm sorry this is taking SO long guys. Think of this as a christmas treat ahaha. Merry Christmas eve eve everyone :)**

**Sex, Lies and Videotapes **

**Chapter 3**

Troy Bolton's eyes slowly met the new morning. He didn't wake up to the smell of breakfast or the feel of Gabriella's dark hair tickling his face as he would like. No, the irritating sound of slamming doors and ringing cell phones and running showers tore Troy out of sleep. Instead of greeting his East High Wildcats basketball jersey on the wall across from his bed back home, one of Chad's explicit posters smirked back at him. He groaned, working a hand through his dishevelled hair.

As he stumbled out of bed and tripped over an open box of Ryan's fedoras on his way to the bathroom, Troy noticed how quiet the room was. All three beds were empty, and Chad's alarm clock displayed mind-blowing numbers. It was 7:20 AM.

Meaning, he was twenty minutes late for his first class of the day.

A note was taped to the worn painting of the bathroom door in tight, slanted handwriting:

_Your alarm clock was annoying the shit out of me so I shut it off. Have fun being late to your first class, sucker. Ha!_

_-Chad_

Troy was too distraught to be angry. He skipped the shower he desperately needed, threw on some clothes that he had lazily tossed in their closet and was out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy skidded round the corner his sneakers squeaking on the floor as he burst through the theatre doors. The room went silent as more than thirty heads turned to face him, each one shaking in disgust. Even under the faulty lighting of the UNC drama department, Troy could see how every dedicated student was labelling him as a slacker for showing up late.

"Mr Bolton, decided to join us did we?"

Troy swallowed as he felt a blush creeping up his cheek, his gaze landing on Ryan who stood next to a tall -and if he may say so himself- perfectly sculpted blonde. He couldn't help but notice the way she twisted a wavy piece of blonde hair around her finger and examined him closely. He was so caught up in her gaze that he almost forgot to apologize.

"I'm sorry Mrs I overslept." he explained.

Mrs Murray shook her head; her small green eyes narrowing menacingly at him as he walked slowly to the front of the stage were all the other students had gathered.

"Well Mr Bolton, I can tell you were never taught this but the theatre waits for no one, now if you will take a seat promptly."

Troy dropped himself into one of the plastic folding seats of the theatre and watched as the rest of his Improv class received syllabuses from Mrs. Darbus and listened as she droned on about what she expected from each of her students over the semester. Again Troy found his head involuntary gazing to the girl now sitting to Ryan's right, she had wavy blonde hair that hung delicately around her petite shoulders, her body was formed in a selection of perfect curves and she wore simple but incredibly sexy smirk. His eyes appeared to glaze over as he found his body warming to her every feature no matter how much his mind was shouting 'youhavegabriella.youhavegabriella' there was something about the smouldering look in her deep chocolate orbs that he found terribly attractive. His ears picked up the nagging sound of Mrs. Darbus explaining what they were to do in class but Troy found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Ryan's sister. She carried a small pink prada tote and her feet were adorned with petite jimmy choo flip flops, a perfect pedicure sculpted onto her toes. His eyes decided to move up her long tanned legs finally landing onto an incredibly short denim skirt, small rhinestones lining the edge glittering under the harsh theatre lights playing havoc with his teenage mind. She was dressed in a skin tight pink tee a small heart just below her breast, the tee had an _extremely _low neck, his eyes lit up hungrily as he caught sight of her cleavage, Gabriella flying from his mind a deep playfulness suddenly becoming present in his appealing ultramarine eyes.

_Gabriella.Gabriella.Gabriella.Gabriella.DAMMINT TROY STOP STARING._

He blinked shaking his head in disgrace as he traced his eyes slowly up towards her face. Long blonde hair falling just short of her cleavage as he spotted a small mole on the side of her neck his mind suddenly wanting to know what if felt like to kiss it tenderly, what it felt like to have his tongue graze over the side of her neck. He moved up to her mouth, her tongue sliding gently over her lips moistening them as Troy felt his eyes widen in desire as vivid images of kissing her flashed into his mind. He finally reached her eyes, flinching in fear as he saw them staring right back at him flitting flirtily as they challenged his own deeply enticing eyes. She winked at him playfully, her own eyes tracing his body with lust before she looked up to his eyes once more, smirking before returning her gaze and attention to the front. She was done with him.

Troy looked down to the sheet now placed in his hands[insert improve things I have NO idea what you do in lessons Smiling slightly at the plan for the next week; his favourite type of work although he would never admit it to the guys.

"Lessons over Troy"

His gaze snapped up, how long has he been staring at that girl? Ryan was looking down at him, a frown on his lips as he pulled his fedora further down onto his head. _Stupid Blooming Hats. _His gaze caught just behind his roommate at _her_, every time he caught a glimpse of her his heart skipped a beat and it was something that he just couldn't control. Ryan glanced behind him, curious to get a better view of what Troy was staring at so intently, rolling his eyes slightly when he noticed it was his sister.

"Troy this is my sister Sharpay"

_Sharpay.Sharpay. _The name rang through his ears a small smile slipping onto his face at the sheer beauty of it, the way that very name sent a warm sensation flowing through his body, similar to that of Gabriella's name. _Gabriella. _He looked away from Sharpay instantly focusing on his girlfriend, the one he had so easily forgot in the one day at his new school. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

He compared his girlfriend's soft, intimate kisses to Sharpay's rough, desperate ones. It's not like Troy had ever kissed her before, he had to remind himself, but he could most definitely tell by the way her pink lips were invested in a curious smile, that her kisses would be something like that. He thought of Gabriella's innocent personality. She was the kind of girl that could always keep him grounded, but judging by the way Sharpay put two small hands on her curved hips, times with her would be wild and unforgettable.

"Hi," she said. It was threaded with a sultry confidence.

"H-hey," Troy choked. His eyes darted from her beautiful features to the cleavage that teased him. The roomy space in his low slung jeans grew slightly tighter, to his horror.

Ryan groaned and rolled his eyes. He knew that his sister had this sort of effect on guys, but _so soon? _He suddenly realized that if Troy Bolton had any weakness, it was women. He took his sister by the elbow. "We're leaving now," he informed a drooling Troy. As brother and sister left their improv class, Ryan promised himself one thing: to keep Sharpay _away _from Troy. She was notorious for causing trouble.

Especially in relationships.

* * *

**A/n i think i have done a few review replys and theres no ending AN from Nikki cause i thought this needed to be uploaded. **

**-_How do you like your eggs in the morning?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pennia's An: ok so I am VERY happy with this chapter :D I am sure you shall enjoy it :) its late being updated haha i thought i had but i hadn't im such a noob**

* * *

Sex, Lies and Videotapes

Chapter 4

Sharpay Evans has underwear for every occasion.

A confident smile stayed sculpted perfectly onto her smooth pink lips as the water cascaded evenly down her body, her eyes fluttering closed in pure bliss; rolling clouds of steam leaking from the shower door as a thick fog covered the entire shower cubicle, the hammering of water droplets waking the shy timid girl lying on bed from her thoughts.

"Sharpay, one of these days you're going to go to hospital with third degree burns, I'm sweating from in here."

The shy squeak from Kelsi Neilson echoed into Sharpay's ears bringing a gentle laugh to features.

"You know what they say Kelsi, hot shower for a hot girl."

The thundering torrent of boiling water subsided as the condensation raced furiously down the small mirror hung in their bathroom. Wrapping her sleek body in a large pink towel with a smaller one for her head she walked out into the bathroom, the sudden coldness from the room making her shiver in delight as she looked upon the small brown haired beauty sitting on the edge of her fairly plain bed.

"Kelsi, you really need to get some character into your half of the room."

Rubbing her hands against her head, Sharpay moved over to her amazingly bright pink wardrobe, from the line that separated her side of the room to Kelsi's everything was pink, even the dark raspberry carpet that ended halfway between the two beds set in a row had to make way for Kelsi's normal cream coloured rug. The bed sheets were a shocking pink, everything in her half of the room encrusted with rhinestones and small jewels while Kelsi's side was kept modest and tasteful.

"Sharpay you couldn't pay me to have a room like yours."

She muttered under her breath as she pulled a light blue t-shirt over her head. Moving over to her light navy book bag sorted the various things she would need for the day. Picking up her notepad from yesterday her eyes met the notes she had scribbled during their first improve class her eyebrows rising as she remembered the tension between her roommate and the mysterious boy with piercing blue eyes. Turning to look at Sharpay she felt her eyebrows rise as she watched her roommate take underwear from the 3rd drawer on her dresser.

"3rd drawer underwear? Sharpay didn't Ryan tell you to stay away last night?"

Clipping the cleavage boosting lacy black bra to her back Sharpay turned to face her roommate a small giggle bubbling past her lips as she rolled her eyes, looking for the perfect mini-skirt that partnered with her matching thong, a look of sultry confidence accentuating her lips.

"I don't always do what Ryan tells me too you know. Isn't this what university is all about, having as much _fun_ as possible and if I am going to have fun with anyone I would _love_ to have fun with him."

Removing the towel from her head, Sharpay let her long blonde curls fall around her shoulder as she shook her head slowly from side to side, water droplets showering the small untidy bedroom.

"He's got a _girlfriend_ Sharpay."

Kelsi Neilson didn't cheat; and Sharpay's complacency scared her. She had known of her ways for years but was still shocked by just how far she was willing to go to get what she wanted.

"Is she here Kelsi? No. Apparently she's miles away studying science or some shit. I think a little _relief _is just what Troy Bolton ordered."

Pulling out a deep red mini skirt she took it on, her manicured nails reaching out for a tight white blouse.

"Sharpay you're wearing a black bra!"

Kelsi watched as Sharpay hugged the white material to her body, the cotton clinging to her breasts as the definitive lines of a black bra could be made from underneath it. She giggled as she went to pick up her rhinestone encrusted satchel.

"I know."

She left.

She had class to go to and she had business to take care of and she had underwear to flaunt.

------

Troy Bolton yawned again for the millionth time that morning. He ran a hand through his unmanaged hair and struggled to listen to whatever the hell Mrs. Murray was saying. But the only thoughts that reeled behind his heavy, sleep-awaiting eyes were thoughts of Gabriella.

The night before, he had ended his four-hour phone conversation with her at three in the morning. They had discussed college days. They had discussed the new personalities they had discovered. They discussed the space in between them. They discussed how much they were hurting. He had attempted to go to sleep with a smile on his face, but a blonde tugged at his brain stem.

Though Gabriella's voice kissed his ears that night, his mind entertained thoughts of Sharpay.

Troy had pondered Sharpay well into the morning. _Good god_, that naughty smile. _Holy shit,_ that tight little body... 

But suddenly, Sharpay's blonde hair turned to an unruly ginger under Troy's conscience. Her porcelain skin melted into wrinkles, and that grin dumped into a permanent frown.

Troy shuddered in disgust at the vivid picture of...Mrs. Murray...

He then jolted awake.

Drama department.

Improv class.

Right.

Mrs. Murray stood over him in his folding seat in her crabby wrinkly glory. "_Today_, class," she said. "We will experiment with our first scene set ups. You will choose one slip from each jar to set up your scene's problem and mood."

Troy blinked his bleary eyes. He needed sleep. He swamped through his muddled memory and rememberd doing a practice similar to this one during senior year. With Gabriella...

"And Mr. Bolton, since you seem to be _so interested, _you can go first." Mrs. Murray took him by the collar of his polo and pulled him out of his seat. "Any volunteers to be his partner?"

"I will!"

Troy spun around to the seats that extended behind him. Without hesitation, Sharpay Evans stood from the seat next to her brother. His mouth drained of moisture and words and his brain drained of sense and activity. Sharpay Evans had nice boobs, Troy mused.

"Shar!" Ryan hissed and tugged at his sister's barely-there mini skirt. Troy watched as they had a telepathic exchange. His eyes screamed with warning. Her eyes danced with amusement and she turned away from Ryan and looked directly at him.

"Choose," Mrs. Murray snapped and forced a jar into his chest. He looked into the clear jar to see it swimming with so many possibilities.

His breathing sped up as he plunged his hand into the small jar with the words _problem _written on it in a large bold font. Feeling his hands clasp tightly around a small folded piece of paper he hurriedly opened it, praying to god that whatever he was forced to improvise with Sharpay would be something he was able to get through reasonably calmly.

"Well Bolton read it out."

Mrs Murray looked at him through hooded eyes her arms crossed as her heels tapped along the floor echoing throughout the hall. The colour had drained from Troy's face and he felt the back of his throat dry up as he choked out the words written on the piece of paper.

"A lonely housewife tries to convince the milkman to give her a little more than just _milk._"

_Gasps echoed throughout the class, a glossy smile coming to Sharpay's lips as she stared at _ _Troy__ with desire. A fresh pounding had taken over Troy's brain, the crushing pressure of worry flooding him; his bright blue eyes landing on Ryan, he saw the glare that had taken up his face, his eyes boring into Troy's skull with such intensity he wondered if it was him that was increasing the pressure inside his skull as he watched Sharpay reach into the mood__ jar. _

_"Seductive."_

She crumpled the slip of paper in her small fist and it became forgotten. Troy was more focused on the furious glare Ryan was drilling into him, the stern expression of Mrs. Murray, and _Sharpay_. Sharpay and her sly grin and suggestive body language.

He gulped back his utter fear.

"Well, are you just going to stand around? The theatre is not for the idle," Mrs. Murray lectured. She ushered the pair onto the empty stage.

They both stood for a moment, two feet away from each other, under the burning lights, drinking each other in. She looked so ready. Troy wasn't sure if he should have been totally psyched, totally aroused, or totally scared out of his mind. All of his senses teetered on edge. Who knew a drama class could do that to a guy?

"Can I help you?" she suddenly asked. Her pink lips were pulled into a lazy little smile and her chocolate eyes hid a secret.

Troy cocked his head in confusion.

"Can I _help you?_" she tried again.

Troy's eyes suddenly ignited in understanding. Oh. "Milk," he choked. "I'm the milk man. I have the..._milk._" Titters of laughter came from the dark shadows of their classmates. His shoulders slumped a bit in relief.

"Milk, huh?" Sharpay batted her mascara-coated eyelashes. Troy wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but she began to close the two feet of space between them. She outstretched a hand and ran an index finger down his bicep. "Is that all?"

Troy nodded dumbly. "Uh... yup. Just. _Milk_."

"Well, why don't you come in for a glass?" a line of electric spark coasted down his forearm as she flirtily entwined their fingers. His throat closed. "I could use the company, you know."

"Sorry," he stammered. "I need... I've got to... people need their milk." Their hands still made contact and the titters of laughter turned to snickers.

Her smile became a little less plastered and a little more seductive. "I'm sure the people can wait." the tip of her tongue darted out of her mouth and ran a teasing line over her bottom lip. The line between classwork and actual seduction blurred. Troy was stiff... in many ways. "Being a housewife can get a little lonesome." she hissed a whisper only he could hear.

"I...I..."

"Keep me company?"

"Sorry, I..."

She inched a little closer. Troy saw the brown of her eyes explode into a lusty hazel and her hot breath was caught on his chin. She took his other hand and pulled him over an invisible threshold into her imaginary home.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

That line that divided business and pleasure turned into a mess of aroused emotion. The class was silent; every student on the edge of their seats hungry for what came next.

"But... the milk..." his voice was weak. _He _was weak at the feeling of her arms circling his neck and her full chest pressing against his.

"_Forget _the milk, _dammit,_" she giggled. "Just..._keep me company_." her last sentence was laced with a driving passion and an electric excitement. Troy's thoughts stumbled over one another as her hand pulled his head down to her flawless face and sealed their lips in a heated kiss.

The class erupted in catcalls and whistles, but Troy barely heard them. His trembling hands fumbled around her waist and her lips crushed against his mouth even harder, if possible.

He was right about her kisses, though.

They were rough and desperate. Her mouth ravaged his like she survived off of it and her hands slid from his shoulders to his forearms where she guided his hands a little lower than they were supposed to be.

At the contact of Troy's clumsy fingers to Sharpay's 3rd drawer underwear, the perfect picture of Gabriella in Troy's mind shattered. He was suddenly kissing her back, sloppily advancing his tongue to the back of her throat.

She was giving him everything he had always wanted.

It couldn't be real...

"Stop!" a prudent, earth-shattering shriek ended the kissing and the cheering. Mrs. Murray suddenly had Troy by the back of his shirt, pulling him away from a disappointed Sharpay. "I am appalled and offened! Might I remind you of the classroom conduct rules listed in your syllubi? According to rule number six..."

She had lost the attention of both Troy and Sharpay. She looked at him, that secretive grin back on her face and he looked at her. His breaths were panned and lip gloss was smeared across his mouth and his jeans were tight again, dammit. Shards of broken glass poked at his conscience. The pain was caused by the thought of Gabriella. He needed to sit down.

After Mrs. Murray dismissed them to their seats, Troy slumped down the aisle, recieving whispers of props and admiration. Sharpay sauntered back to her chair and got comfortable under the pissed glare of her brother.

But it was worth it.

_ It was days like these, Sharpay Evans was glad she had underwear for every occasion._

* * *

**A/n really review guys :) Make us want to update!!! Were still disscussing the final pairing for all those who keep asking **

**Plus, in the intrest of getting updates out as soon as possible, no more review replys. sorryyy x**


	6. Chapter 6

I think i owe you guys an explanation.

This was one of the best stories i had planned out and started to write, people seemed to like it and i had the most reviews, alerts and hits i'd ever had at the time. I guess it made me feel wanted, my writing was actually good, looking back at the story now i feel that this is not true at all and my writing was pretty pathetic but at the time i felt so accomplished. I was determined to continue with this story but I realised i couldn't do it alone and found a co-writer who in all honesty is a far better writer than i think i will ever turn out to be.

Then i think it all just fell apart. I suddenly found myself second guessing everything about this story, i changed the characters i shipped which changed the entire path of my stories and so i deleted quite a lot of my stories, but i couldn't bring myself to delete this it was the most popular and people loved it, but staying in contact with my co-writer became almost impossible as i was so busy and totally unmotivated, I'd email, wouldn't get one back for months, She'd email, I wouldn't send one back for months and so the trend continued.

I really can't bring myself to delete this story, as little completed as it is, so im just going to post this, an official discontinuation letter if you will.

I will not be continuing this story, and im sorry to Nikki my co-writer, we just found it too hard to stay in contact and i felt like i was putting pressure on you at times. You helped shape this story into what it would of become and so i'd like to say a huge thank you :) I think you were part of what made it so appealing.

Thanks guys for reading this awfully long note and for reading and enjoying this story.


End file.
